This invention pertains generally to the field of interactive programming and more specifically to creating interactive video-on-demand programming for distribution over a variety of communication media.
Broadcast media, such as television, have traditionally been limited to serial processes where a program is broadcast to a viewer in an audience with limited opportunities, such as calling in over a telephone line to talk to a talk show host, for the viewer to participate in the program. The evolution to a more interactive form of broadcast media, or media where the viewer is allowed to participate, has been slow given the lack of bidirectional communication channels between the viewer and the program broadcaster.
When bidirectional communication channels are created, viewer participation has so far been limited to choosing program content, responding to advertising messages, and answering viewer questionnaires or polls. This is primarily because most interactive programming follows a conventional broadcast program paradigm wherein the programming is wrapped in advertisements; and the only responses needed from an audience are to view linear pre-recorded programs and to buy advertised items or services. Little has been done to fully involve the audience in a rich participatory experience where the audience has as much control and influence over the content of an interactive program as the originator of the interactive program. Such limited viewer participation is in contrast to the expectations of some viewers who want a richer and more satisfying participatory experience within the context of an interactive program.
Therefore, a need exists for a light-weight interactive programming system allowing for rich viewer participation which is easily integrated with existing content. The present invention meets such need.